The Shadow
by Gothalla123
Summary: Daniel find's a boy, tied up and alone; but yet this boy isn't all he seems to be... What does he have in store for Daniel of Mayfair and what benefits will it have? Find out now! DanielXOC Slash M Yaoi No Flames!


Daniel seemed content as he headed down the hall, the sun was shining in and there was not a single one of those servants around. He stopped by a door, there was an odd groaning coming from within, Daniel looked around again, not seeing anyone he decided to open the door.

Daniel's POV

The door creaked open, slowly, gaining the occupants attention and effectively silencing whatever it was. I peered inside, the room was quite dark and the only thing lit in the room was a candle in the corner, though from what I could see there was a lantern hanging from the ceiling near the door. After a minute I decided to turn on the light. But what I was in that room would not be forgotten anytime soon.

There was a boy in that room, tied to the bed, his legs spread wide and he was totally naked. "uh...um..." I didn't know what to say, this boy just glared at me and yelled something through the gag in his mouth. "Unneye ee mmmooww!" I stared a few seconds to long and he grunted, rolling his eyes before shaking his hands the were tied to the headboard "Eeent ee ouu!" He yelled again through the cloth, I walked over to him cautiously after shutting the door. He just glared at me the whole time. I reached down and untied the cloth from his mouth "Finally, I thought I was going to have to pee in this bed..." I glanced up at him awkwardly, he rolled his eyes and nudged his head up to his hands "you mind?"

I obeyed, undoing his hands and then his legs, they were up at a strange angle and I tried not to look downwards during the whole experience.

Once he was free he stood up, wobbling slightly before falling foreward, right into my arms. "Don't look to much into this I'm naked and have been tied up for three days, if I could stand I would be..." He looked over at the candle beside us and moved his finger in a flicking motion off of his thumb and the candle suddenly went out. "Sorry Love, that candle has been shining in my eyes all day..." He said 'Did he just call me love?' I thought as I lifted the boy back onto the bed.

I finally spoke "Do you have any clothes?" he raised an eye brow and shook his head "I don't know, but if you look in that closet there might be some that fit me..." He shrugged then went and laid back down, leaving his exposed body half off the bed I moved my eyes away from his lower half and walked over to the closet, searching for anything that fit. "Oh, by the way... My names Mason Shade..." His voice startled me, making me jump, it sounded like he was right behind me but when I turned back he was still laying on the bed.

"I'm Daniel" after I spoke there was utter silence.

Mason's POV

'This Daniel guy, he was supprisingly quiet, compared to the last man that was in here...'

I gave a soft sigh before sitting up 'and he's got a nice behind...' I grinned a minute before he turned around, in hand a pair of clothes "These are the smallest I could find." I nodded taking the clothes from his outreached hands and setting them on my lap "Thanks..." I scratched at my ear while looking up into his eyes, they were a bright green color that was just as attractive as his face. "Well I should let you get changed, I'll be back when your done..."

I nodded watching the man leave before attempting to stand.

Daniel's POV

'How could I be thinking these thoughts, he's just a kid! But he's so... I-argh!' I fussed around in my head for a minute before hearing a bang and a grunt. "Are you okay in there?" No answer. I pulled open the door to see Mason on the floor pulling the pants up his hips with his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in consentration. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Once I had silenced I saw the boy glaring up at me from the floor, a blush set across his cheeks and arms crossed "Could you help me?" I walked over to Mason and picked him up, setting him back on the bed. "my arms are like jelly..." he stated, eyes glaring forward and blush still evident on his cheeks. I grabbed the shirt and pulled it onto his arms and over his head, by the looks of it the clothes were to big on him but, they would have to do for now.

"Do you think you could get me out of this room? I really do not want to have... that happen to me again..." He looked up at me, allowing me to see his face clearly, Mason's eyes were a icey color blue, he looked like he hadn't slept well in a while by the dark rings around his eyes. His hair was ebony black that seemed to become blacker the longer you looked at it. His skin was so pale it was nearly white and his face seemed delicate for a boy.

"So uh... will you pick me up?" He asked glancing over to the door and then back at me. I did as he asked, picking him up bridal style and carrying him out the door and down the hall.

Out of all the moments that Alexander could have appeared it was now. I stiffened, looking at the man that had allowed me to stay in his home and assist me. He stopped and looked at us, the boy spoke up "hey Alexander... long time no see eh?" "indeed..." "The person who your looking for, the one who tied me up and... well you know... The Brute with the X on his blade killed him... so send him to me for a reward when you get a chance..." Alexander nodded and continued along before turning around again "Daniel... good work." and with that he was gone. I daftly made it into my room before setting the boy down on the bed.

"how did you..." "I've know Alexander for a long time... we're a sort of friends... I suppose. "

Mason began looking around the room before smirking "nice room..." he stated before looking up into my eyes "Perfect actually... do you mind if I bunk with you for a while... not in the same room I just mean in the other part of it..." I thought for a minute 'This could be an oppertunity to find out more about Alexander... then again someone might get the wrong idea'

When I looked down at the bed I noticed Mason was gone. "Huh? I couldn't have imagined that all could I have?" "No you couldn't have... I need to go take a piss and I can finally feel my legs."

Mason's POV

'Okay so maybe the orb is driving him crazy... why would Daniel think that I wasn't real?' I headed into the bathroom, finally finding the hole that I was supposed to piss in and dropped my pants, one pee later I walked out of the room and bumped into Daniel. "huh? what do you want?" "One of the maids came in with a letter for you and I to meet Alexander down in the laboratory..." I nodded, scratching my neck before responding "okay... whatever."

The trip to the lab was long and boring, followed by awkwardly standing at the door waiting for Alexander to let us in.

"Come in..." the man grumbled, obviously focused on something and we walked in, one after the other.

"So what did you want to see us for?" Alexander turnned off the burner and looked up, resting himself in a chair, he offered one to both of us and Daniel took a seat, I decided to stand. "I wanted to talk to Daniel about you... and I know how much you don't like being left out..." I nodded, sitting up on Alexanders desk; listening while I played with the candles light, making it dim and then brighten.

"Daniel... You know how much work this castle needs and you know that so far your room is the only one that has been fixed..." Daniel nodded and let Alexander continue "Well for a short time I would like it if Mason stay's in the same room as you... if not he can always stay in mine..." My head raised, looking over Daniel's face for any expression that would tell me anything... there was nothing...

"I suppose so... I mean-" "Don't worry about a thing... I'll have a bed placed in the dressing room for him to use." Daniel nodded and looked over to me I busied myself with the candle again "Is that alright with you Mason?" I jerked my body, hearing the voice right in my ear, a blush forming on my face "it's fine with me..." "Then it's settled... The servants will be bringing a bed up to your room.. you two are dismissed." We both got up, sulking upstairs and waiting for the bed to come through the door.

Once it was finally in place Daniel and myself didn't see each other until dinner; and even that was silent.

Once we had made it back to the room Daniel finally spoke up "I was wondering... why were you tied up in that room?" I glanced up at him, watching the man take off his boots before answering "Well I was captured by a person who enjoyed little kids... to bad I'm not... but that really didn't matter to him when I look like a kid no matter what..." "Oh... so how old are you exactly" I chuckled, looking down at my bare feet before answering "That's privalleged information Daniel... maybe I'll tell you some other time... for now get some rest..." I stood up, heading into the bathroom to bathe and get ready for bed.

Daniel's POV

I was sleeping pretty soundly, until I heard a loud grunt come from the other room, followed by an even louder moaning sound, it sounded like one of Alexander's servents. I went to investigate, my door may have been locked but Mason didn't have a key to lock his. Lighting my lantern I snuck out of the room, noticing that Mason's door was cracked open quite a bit I peered in... What was going on in there I would never be able to unsee.

A servent of Alexander, the Brute as he called it was having sex with Mason, he was on his stomach, moaning out quite loudly even though it was muffled by his hand, the darkness in the room seemed to be pulsing and it brought some fear to the front of my mind but for some reason I couldn't look away, My eyes were glued to Mason as he moved, before being flipped over so that he was on top, pushing down into the length he was on, moaning out in delight, facing me with his eyes closed. I stepped back, in fear of being caught watching, as I shifted I felt how hard I was getting, did Mason really make me feel this way? I still watched from beyond the door, gripping at my loins trying to relieve the pressure that he was causing be before a sudden booming groan filled the air, white liquid seeped down Mason's leg; head back and silently screaming. Finally he let out a sound "Ah- ah...!" and white fluid came spurting out of his length, the servant keep moving until Mason had finished coming and then pulled out. I ran back to my room before it spotted me.

I came back an hour later to see that the room was lit again, but Mason was spread out, semen leaked all over the bed and body covered in it. He looked content even though he was also coated in blood. The sight didn't help the tightness in my loins which after an hour I still had... And sleep did not come after that.

The next day Mason seemed quite happy, he was quite out of character for himself...

"hello Daniel..." Alexander said as we all walked down to the dinning hall to eat, Mason and Alexander started talking, though at the moment I was focused on other things...

Mason POV

"Alexander... I think I may have accidently woken Daniel up last night..." "moaning to loudly again?" I blushed but nodded never the less "I hope he didn't see anything... you know how I get..." Alexander nodded and we all walked to the table. I sat on the right side of Alexander, Daniel on the left. When we were served our breakfast Alexander spoke up "After we are done here I would like for you both to meet me at the labratory once more... there are somethings we need to speak about..." I nodded, eating my meal slowly before finishing off my wine and standing up "I need to head back to the room... I'll meet you both down there..." they nodded and I left, heading back to the room quickly and quietly.

"Damnnit!" I yelled throwing a book across the room "Where is it!?" I searched under my bed, finally finding what I was looking for, it was an amulet... or more specifically an orb piece... but no one would ever know besides me. I let out a heavy sigh, touching the slightly glowing blue surface... if Alexander knew I still had it... I tightened my fist, feeling blood trickle down my arm and hit the floor, when I released the amulet I noticed I had a good slash across my hand "Damn..." "Hello? Mason?" I shoved it under the bed standing up and running over to the door about to open it when it was pulled open. I stood there, hand outstretched and ready to grab for the handle for a second, forgetting that this hand was also bleeding until Daniel grabbed it.

"Mason... your bleeding what happened?" "I uh fell and cut it somehow..." "Come with me, I may have something in my room to bandage it with..." He pulled me along by my hand, I felt my face heat up as he sat me down on his bed, going over to his dresser and pulling out a cloth before begining to wrap my hand "So what do you think Alexander needs us in the Lab for?" I asked, trying to stop the silence "I don't know... are you aware about what is going on?" He asked, glancing up into my eyes before back down while tieing off the cloth.

"yes... I know about the situation.. with the orb and the shadow..." I stood up "Thank you... now let's head down to the lab... I'm sure Alexander's patience is wearing thin by now..."

Daniel POV

When we reached the lab Mason seemed more distant the usual, earlier he was so up beat but now...

"I'm sure your both wondering why I've had you two come down here this early in the morning... well" He turnned to me "I need you to bring Mason out to get fitted for some clothes... it's not good that he's been walking around here like this... so here's some money... I expect you two back later in the after noon..." with that Alexander turnned back to his work and we left... slightly dumbstruck at what had just happened.

What can I say except Fave and review, no flames and hope you guys and gals enjoy! :)


End file.
